Naru Uzumaki: A demon's pet
by slifer1012
Summary: Naru releases the dreaded Kyuubi in exchange for a promise, the she learns why trusting the demon is a terrible idea. Fem Naru X Kyuubi. ON HIATUS WILL NOT BE ON POLL


A/N: Hi peoples it's your best buddy and the author with the oddest pairings now this one is fem Naru and Kyuubi, not like in my why me story no no no this is the demon Kyuubi, or well ill explain later, any poo read bitches. Also the poll on my page decides what story I update next so take your votes there for what story you wanna read.

Summary: Naru releases the dreaded Kyuubi in exchange for a promise, the she learns why trusting the demon is a terrible idea. Fem Naru X Kyuubi.

Naru sat in her room crying, her long blonde hair was tousled and frayed. Her blue eyes clouded with tears. Today was her fourteenth birthday. As usual the villagers had made their best attempts to make her life miserable, chasing her with torches and the extremely cruel insults and attempts at her life.

~You know I can make them all go away; I can make it all better. ~ The twisted voice of the Kyuubi echoed in her head.

Naru sniffled. "R-really." She said wonderingly.

~Yes all you have to do is release me, I'll make sure they never hurt you again. ~ Kyuubi called again.

"How?" Naru asked a little hope in her voice.

The Kyuubi smirked in his little world. ~All you have to do is say 'I release you Kyuubi no Konohakagure' and then focus all of your chakra into making me a temporary body, then I can use my chakra to make it into a real body. ~ He explained.

"I don't think I should trust you." Naru said meekly.

~Fine then live like this, let them hate you, let them blame you for what I did. ~ He mocked.

Naru sniffled. "I'll do it."

Kyuubi smirked.

"I release you Kyuubi No Konohakagure!" She proclaimed focusing all of her energy into a single form.

Kyuubi's spirit and pour shot forward into the forming body and it molded and changed before Naru. In a flash of light there stood a new form. A body that appeared around eighteen stood there. It had long spiky red hair, flowing down past his waist. With matching red eyes. He wore very regal black robes that partially showed his muscled chest. He had no shoes instead he had very sharp nails that looked like claws almost, these matched his hands.

The figure looked at his clawed hands. "Hmm an almost human body, it will do for now. All that matters is that I am free, what to do first. I could return to my kingdom, but there are some things I would like to test out with this new body." He said forgetting Naru even existed.

Naru looked at the man in awe, this was the infamous Kyuubi. "Kyuubi-Sama." She muttered shocked.

Kyuubi's ears twitched hearing this and his eyes shot to Naru, he smiled. "Of course how could I forget my little Naru?" He asked sounding nice.

Naru smiled. "So you'll make all the bad people go away?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh yes you'll never have to deal with any of these villagers ever again." He paused and his smile turned twisted and evil. "You are going to be mine from now on." He said laughing darkly.

Naru looked confused. "What do you mean Kyuubi-Sama?" She asked confusedly.

"You kept me in a cage for fourteen fucking years you bitch. I'm going to make you pay one hundred years for every second. You are my slave and my bitch from now on. I'm going to fuck you like the little slut you are. I am now your god." He said grabbing her throat.

She struggled under his harsh grip.

He released her and her hands moved to her throat only to find a leather collar there, with a loop for a leash of course.

"That will drain you of all your chakra and powers." He said evilly.

Naru cowered in fear and Kyuubi smirked. "That's right fear me you mangy whore." He said as he pulled her to her feet by her hair and shredded her clothes in seconds. "I'll tell you what I'll let you do it on the bed this once. Since I know it's your first time." He said smirking. He knew everything about her. Her hopes and her fears. He slammed her onto her bed.

He pulled his robes open revealing a huge cock, Naru would have guessed fifteen or sixteen inches. Naru opened her mouth to protest but he slammed into her shattering her barrier like it was nothing.

Tears streamed down Naru's face. Kyuubi started thrusting in and out of her quickly. "You were hoping it would be your pretty boy Sasuke, you would be the luckiest girl in the whole village. You would be the wife of the last Uchiha. But look at you know just a demon's slut, getting plowed while your little boyfriend is nowhere to be found. After I finish marking you as my own I'll take you back to my realm and you'll serve me day in and day out, please me and serving me. A demon's paradise, food, drink, and a tight little pussy." He said feeling her cum onto him for the first time.

"Ohh someone's starting to like this time for me to cum into you girl." He said as he kept thrusting.

Naru panicked. "No no no I don't wanna get pregnant." She said struggling.

Kyuubi laughed. "A human can't get pregnant form a demon's seed, if you did I'd have to kill you I don't need a pregnant bitch, I'm going to keep your pussy nice and tight." He said as he came deep into her.

He pulled out and Naru sighed in relief. She looked down in horror as she saw his cock almost immediately get hard again. Kyuubi smirked. "I'm not done bitch, if I'm going to mark you. I got to fuck every hole." He said flipping her over.

He slammed into her asshole now picking her up and bouncing her on it. "You're pretty lucky girl I haven't had sex in fourteen years so I'll cum pretty quickly. Don't worry soon I'll be back to my best form of fucking, I'll keep you riding my cock for hours." He said as he kept ramming into Naru's ass. His cock was now streaked with Naru's blood and cum.

He rammed in and out countless times until tears were streaming Naru's face.

When he finally came into her ass she collapsed onto the bed panting and sobbing.

"Stand up wench." He said his cock hard once again.

Naru made no attempt to stand nor respond to him.

Kyuubi made a foul face and pulled her up to her feet by her hair.

Naru yelped out in pain.

"Listen girl, when I order you to do something you fucking do it." He barked shoving her to her knees. "Now suck it whore." He ordered.

Naru didn't move she just sat there miserably.

"Do it or I will make your life a living hell, I will torment and fuck you every minute of every day, and I will keep you immortal so you have no choice but to live with it." He said keeping his angry gaze

Naru whimpered and slowly took his cock into her mouth.

She sucked on it and pumped it in and out of her mouth.

"Faster." He said grabbing her head and forcing her to shove more of his large cock into her mouth.

Naru gagged the dick filling her mouth.

"Don't puke slut." He ordered slamming her head back and forth.

Naru held her nausea back and continued her labor unwillingly.

Kyuubi finnaly came pouring a massive amount of cum into her mouth.

He withdrew himself and smirked. "Now swallow it all." He demanded.

Naru whimpered and swallowed the demonic seed.

Kyuubi smirked and snapped his fingers, a leash appearing attaching to the leash on Naru. "Come slave, we're going home." He said evily as a flaming portal opened and Kyuubi stepped through pulling Naru with him.

A/N: Howdy people like that? Remember if you likey, review.

If you want me to update this next vote for it on my poll.


End file.
